Hachiman, Drink, Food, and Waifus
by Toshiro Ricky
Summary: This fanfic tells of our Hachiman who met with many waifus in the Sobu high school scenario. Nothing serious, just one shot of old ideas. Don't like don't read. Review is appreciated. Chapter 7 Valentine's Event has been updated.
1. Morishima Lovely Haruka

I don't own nothing and not promotion of certain beverage because I didn't get paid a penny, characters in this fanfic belong to the rightful authors.

I hope you enjoy it~ (Featuring: **Morishima Lovely** **Haruka** from Amagami)

Hope you enjoy it ~

* * *

Drinking is an activity to consume fluids by mouth. Water, for example, is needed to help the physiological process of life. Excess or lack of water in the body also affects human health problems. We need to drink every day, especially for school students who study every days need good water consumption to maintain concentration during lesson.

In an open alley in the school a young fish-eyed man named Hikigaya Hachiman a sophomore of Sobu high school, is heading for a beverage machine near a school park where the place is usually deserted by students who have a lunch after the first lesson has finished.

"Why did they put the fending machine that contains Max coffee in a place far from the canteen? Seriously what are they thinking" Said the young man grunted.  
When he reaches the fending machine, he takes a few coins from his pulse and inserts them into the machine and presses for the ever best drink.

"Just go ahead Hibiki I will catch up after buying a drink" Said one girl who walked together with her female friends passing Hachiman who squatted while he was taking his drink from the machine contain.

"Alright Haruka, I'll go first," replied the short-tailed girl with short bangs as she continued walking away from her friend.

'damn the can is stuck' said Hachiman is trying to pull the can from the machine.

"Hey, are you done?" Asked the girl behind Hachiman who managed to retrieve the can that was stuck. Hachiman looked up to see a black-haired girl wearing a black hair band with a pretty looking face like an artist you watched in TV. Anyone who saw it would have been stunned to see a beauty of this level. If Hachiman is an ordinary male student, he might be stunned and act ashamed or bashful in the front of really beautiful girl, but Hachiman who is almost everyday accompany by beautiful girls in the service club where there are two girls who are not just popular and beauty but one of them is sobu queens, The Ice Queen to be precise of clod beauty loner woman. Not only that but he have Komachi the sweetest and the most cutest little sister in the world at his home who living together make him have the ability to resist the charm from most of beautiful girls. Although it can withstand the charm of the girl who asked just now, of course, he felt surprised to see the girl, nonetheless.

"oh sorry, my drink is stuck" Hachiman replied, then stood back and take a few steps back to give the girl space to be in front of the fending machine.

"No problem~," the black-haired girl smiled. Hachiman then walked past the girl while opening the drink can.

_**KCHACK**_ (_sound Max Coffee being opened_)

"Oh no~ the strawberry milk is gone" Said the girl then turned to see Hachiman was about to drink his drink. "Hey~ is it delicious?" asked the black-haired girl.

Hearing the call from behind, he stopped when was about to drink he looked back at the girl, "Mmm .. do you mean this?" Hachiman asked, pointing Max Coffee towards the girl.

"Yes, is it delicious? The strawberry milk I want is gone, maybe I can change to another drink, I don't usually goes to drink coffee, it's bitter but the way you looking so content when you are going to drink it, make me curiost of the taste" She answered with curiosity radiated on her face.

"It's the best godly drink you can get in this empty world," Hachiman answered proudly, holding the can of drink like a holy noble phantasm.

"Realy?!" said the girl with enthusiasm.

"Of course, this (chuckle) ... does put a smile on my face," Hachiman said, closing his eyes and smiling like an antagonist boasting about his inevitable.

"Fufu~ you're exaggerating," the girl laughed at Hachiman's behavior. "Oh hey can I get a sip to trial the taste?".

"Huh?" said Hachiman confused. "You mean this?" pointing again to the his drink can.

"Yes, may I try a little? Please~"

"Hell no..." said him with deadpanned face.

"Thank-what!? you denied me? Why!?" Asked the girl with a surprised face.

"This is my drink. I haven't drink it yet, you can get your Max Coffee in the fending machine yourself" He said frowned.

"WaW~ this is the first time some boy rejected me" said the girl happily.

"And?" Hachiman thought maybe because she was a stunning beautiful woman everything could be obtained easily, NOT THAT EASY WOMAN, Hachiman was not like a normie guy who was like a thirsty dog want to get treat from a beauty looking girl but he is Hikigaya Hachiman and he is standing his ground in dignity. A loner way! (Believe it!) Anyway is she one of the queens of this school? With a face like that is undeniable that she is a popular and mostly believe to get a silver tray from everyone. Hachiman will name her "Lovely Queen" for now.

"Really? You don't know me?" Asked her. He shook his head as negative confirmation. "Interesting~, then please to meet you my name is Morishima (lovely) Haruka class 3A".

"Hikigaya Hachiman, 2F" nodded his head showing respect knowing that the girl in front of him was a senior. It's only right for him to tell the name after someone gives their name.

"WaW~ you're my kouhai, so can I get a sip now?".

"how about a no...".

"Why!? I just want to taste a little to find out the taste. Please~" said her pouting.

"This is mine. You can get your own Morishima-senpai" There's no way Hachiman would give his drink, especially Max Coffee. does she not realize what will happen when she tastes the same drink from his can.

"Mooou~, oh! Is that Hiratsuka-sensei with wedding ring!"shouted her while pointing behind him. He is reflexively looked back and did not find anyone and when he turned back, he was surprised to get this beauty senpai holding his hands and taking a sip on his drink while closing her eyes. When she was satisfied tasting the black liquid then stepped back and opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"WaW~ it tastes so sweet but delicious. You have good taste," She said winking at his blushing face.

"... (wtf)" He was stunned after seeing the scenery that was presented just now by the beautiful girl in front of him. He feels ashamed to get tricked by some silly words by this sly senpai. Of course who will believe Hiratsuka-sensei with a husband? pfftt!

Do you know the foxy president council by any chances? _Or are you her teacher of slyness!_

Morishima then put a few coins in the fending machine and chose Max Coffee. "Thank you for the drink, see you around Hikigaya-kun," she said smiling, then walked away from Hachiman who was still stunned staring at his drinking can which contained lipstick mark from his beauty but sly senpai.

"(sigh) ... Damn, all the queens are scary.".

* * *

Thanks for read don't forget to review

Next chapter is Sakura Hibiki from Dumberru.

Have a nice day, Bye. ٩(●ᴗ●)


	2. Sakura Hibiki

**I don't own nothing and not promotion of certain beverage because I didn't get paid a penny, characters in thsi fanfic belong to the rightful authors.**

I hope you enjoy it (Featuring**:** Sakura Hibiki from Dumbbel Nan-Killo Moteru?)

* * *

A particular diet may be chosen to seek weight loss or weight gain. Changing a subject's dietary intake, or "going on a diet", can change the energy balance and increase or decrease the amount of fat stored by the body. A proper diet is the best diet for the body and for one's health body or mind.

_**BRUGKKKKK!**_

"Hikki, you're not waiting for me again!" Said the pink-haired girl named Yuigahama Yui, a classmate of Hachiman in class 2F after hitting Hachiman's back with her bag.

"Can you stop that? Besides, I'm waiting for you here" Said Hachiman.

"You can wait for me near class!" said Yuigahama pouted.

"Damn woman, I can't waiting for you near class, let's just quickly go to the club shall we? (sigh)".

"Oh yeah, Hikki at lunch time Yukinon handed me the club key. She had to go to the teacher's office to help Kirisu-sensei, so we can go ahead to the clubroom and waited for Yukinon to come after she was finished with her business" Said Yuigahama cheerfully walking backwards, prancing back her bodies while showing the club room key on her finger.

Hachiman nodded his head and looked away from the sight of bouncing Yui-Yui in front of him.

"Slow down, if the Ice woman hasn't arrived yet, we can relax a bit. the club room won't go anywhere" Said him while sighing.

"Mou Hikki, have more spirit will not kill you".

"I don't have spirit like you, I need drink".

* * *

After they walked in the special building, they finally reached the front door of the club room. Yuigahama unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yahalo~ Yukinon!" Greeted Yuigahama but only saw an empty room. "Oh yeah, I forgot Yukinon hadn't arrived tee-hee~".

'_Don't tee-hee me you silly woman_'. said Hachiman seeing Yuigahama's behavior who immediately sat in her chair. Hachiman put his bag on the table then turned back towards the door.

"Hikki, where are you going?" Yuigahama asked as she saw Hachiman stepping out of the room.

"I want to buy a drink first, after all our busy president hasn't arrived yet." Said Hachiman after he turned towards her.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!" Said the pink girl who then approached Hachiman.

"Are you a kid?" He asked with twitching eyebrow. This is why Hachiman does not like normie who must follow the rules always together everywhere for damn anything! damn riajuu!

"You jerk, you can simply invite me, I will come with you," said Yuigahama pouting at him. Hachiman sighed.

* * *

When they arrived at the drink fending machine, they saw a blonde haired with dark-skinned girl reaching her hand into the drink contain trying to get a drink.

"Ah-Mou~ the can is stuck again" Said the blonde girl.

"Hibiki is that you? Yahalo~" Yuigahama asked the blonde hair girl who turned her head towards Yuigahama and Hachiman who approached her.

"Yui-chan! Yahalo~ long time no see!" Answered the girl standing up and hugging Yuigahama. Hachiman can see two mountains squeezed together from the two endowed girls. he shook his head.

"Let me help get the can" Said Hachiman who then squatted and tried to take the beverage can that was stucking. After he had managed to take it, he was surprised to see the drink can is a Max Coffee. Then he gave it to the blonde girl.

"Thank you... mm etoo?" Said the blonde girl a little confused to thank him.

"Oh yeah, he's Hikki my classmate. Hikki let me intrude this is Hibiki. She was my classmate when I was in first year" Yuigahama introducing him to her friend.

"My name is Sakura Hibiki from class 2B, nice to meet you Hikki-san" Answered Hibiki smiled towards Hachiman who nodded.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hikigaya Hachiman not Hikki thank you" He greeted back and sends a annoyed stare at Yuigahama for the nickname she gave him. Then he turned to face the drink machine and entered a few coins and chose Max Coffee.

"Hey Yui-chan come here for second, what the hell are you two walking after school? He is your boyfriend hmm~?". Hibiki whispered while embracing Yuigahama to walk a little bit further from the young man.

"it isn't like that Hibiki! We are just clubmates who want to buy drinks then met you here, nothing more Hibiki" Whispered back while blushing. Hibiki is smirking at her pink haired friend.

"Ohoo ~ the look on your face says the opposite? Trying to get yourself a boyfriend before summer vacation ne~?" Hibiki teased his pink-haired former classmate.

"No, you misunderstood Hibiki! just stop it okay" Said Yuigahama blushing, release her friend's embrace and then walked to the drink machine and bought strawberry milk.

"Aww~ you no fun Yui-chan" Hibiki said pouted while tugging at her can.

_KHCACK (Max Coffee can sound opening)_

"PYUAAHH~(**118 Cal**) No one can match the taste of Max Coffee after the lesson is over!" Hibiki said with satisfaction after finishing Max Coffee in one gulp. Hachiman glanced at her and smiled. "I'm going for second hehe~" Hibiki put in coins and bought the second Max Coffee can.

'_Not bad Sakura-san_' _KHCACK (the sound of Max Coffee cans opening)_ then he took a sip from the godly liquid of heaven '_Taste so good_'

"I don't understand why you guys like that drink so much?" Yuigahama asked.

"I can't go home before drinking this after studying Yui-chan, I got a lot of homework from Kirisu-sensei, I need this to replenis my energy and have you ever taste it? it''s so delicious you know" Hibiki asked. Yuigahama shook her head. "Seriously Yui-chan?" Said Hibiki flasberged.

"Yuigahama, you disappointed me" Hachiman added deadpanned then continued drinking while leaning against the building's pole near the drinks machine.

"Oh shut up Hikki!" Shouted Yuigahama towards Hachiman. Then she glanced at Hibiki's body. "I'm always jealous of you Hibiki. You can eat a lot as usual, aren't you afraid of your weight?"

"I'm not fat Yui-chan!" Hibiki answered in a panic. "This is not fat but muscle! Look SAIDO CHESTO!" Hibiki shouted while posing like a certain macho man.

"Okay..." Yuigahama sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, what if you join the gym too Yui-chan, we could go to the gym together at Silverman Gym and they got free trial for those who want to try you know" Hibiki invited enthusiastically towards Yuigahama.

"I'll think about it first," Yuigahama answered nervously. "Hearing you exercise and seeing you drink twice like that makes me doubt," She said deadpanned.

"Today is my cheat diet day so I can eat and drink as I wish tee-hee~" Said Hibiki while drinking. "I can't live life in this world without something sweet in my life, Max Coffee". Hibiki show her friend Max Coffee like it some holy thing in the world.

"Life is bitter, but at least coffee should be sweet, Max Coffee" Said Hachiman proudly. Hibiki and Hachiman looked at each other's then smirking for the respect between them as true connoisseurs of heaven's liquid drinks.

"Cheers Hikigaya-san! (236 Cal)" Said Hibiki thrusting her Max Coffee towards Hachiman.

"Cheers" Hachiman replied, bringing his drinking cans close and toasting.

"Mou! I also want to join in a toast!" Said Yuigahama.

* * *

Thanks for read and don't forget to review

for the next chapter it's possibly featuring Kotegawa Yui or Trio baka, wota, robo.

Have a good day, bye.


	3. Kotegawa Yui

**I don't own nothing and not promotion of certain beverage because I didn't get paid a penny, characters in this fanfic belong to the rightful authors.**

I hope you enjoy it (Featuring**:** **Kotegawa Yui** from To Love Ru), (Minor Featuring: Nozomu Tanaka (**Baka**), Kikuchi Akane (**Wota**), Saginomiya Shiori (**Robo**) from joshikousei no mudazukai)

* * *

The school trains and enforces discipline to its students. Discipline can be interpreted as following the rules in a person's environment. But not a few who can follow the discipline because of the nature of a person is varied. The concept of understanding what rules are and each other is still a failure in this bitter world.

"Ugh it's so hot today," Said Hikigaya Hachiman student 2F, staring at the bright sun during lunch break. Summer has arrived and in a few days semester exams will begin before the long summer holiday.

Walk through the school hallway to the fending machine for drink after buying yakisoba bread from the canteen. He unbuttoned his second button of his uniform because it was so hot and to cool his sweaty body a little.

"It's so hot, I can't stand it anymore..." Said a girl with short pigtailed of the three girls who were in the hallway who passing the young man.

"Hey Wota, Robo. Can I share something cool on this hot day?" Asked one of the three girls with short hair.

"Shut up baka! I don't want to hear your shit right now!" Answered the two pigtailed girl annoyed at her friend.

"..." (robo).

* * *

When he reached the fending machine, Hachiman put in a few coins and chose Max Coffee.

"You got to be kidding me? The can is stuck again (_sighed_), can someone fix it already," He said then with a little trick to get the drink can out of the machine.

_**KHCACK** (sound of Max Coffee cans opening)_

"Ahh nothing can beat cold Max Coffee in this hot temperature," Said Hachiman after sipping the oversweet drink.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted and made Hachiman turned his head to look at the voice. He found a long black haired girl with a pretty face and endowed body a lot of girls would die for pointing her finger at Hachiman with a glaring gaze.

"Yes?" Hachiman answered. Then the girl approached him, Hachiman noticed a red badge with the disciplinary committee logo on her sleeve.

"Yes you, your clothes are breaking in violation of the rules! Look at your collar, are you a delinquent? " Asked the girl with a look like a predator making Hachiman gulped.

"Sorry, I just feel the heat you know, a little bit loose is favorable," Said Hachiman trying to find an excuse.

"Even though its hot today doesn't mean that your clothes are open like that," Said the girl who then approached in front of Hachiman and tidy up the button.

'Damn, She's smell so nice' Even though Hachiman nervously didn't know where to look when a beautiful and well-endowed girl got extremely close into his personal zone. Too close for his comfort.

"Okay it's tidy enough, at least only one button is open, understand?" Said the girl after done with his buttons and stepped back.

"Thank you," Hachiman replied, nodding his head.

"You're member of service club right? Together with Yukinoshita-san? " Asked the girl again after seeing Hachiman's face up close."What is your name?"

Maybe for some people it would feel strange if a beautiful girl like the girl in front of Hachiman could recognize him. Because lately the service club is often asked by certain foxy student council president to help at school committee meetings. Of course the disciplinary committee was always presented at the meeting. Hachiman recognized the girl before him was the head of the disciplinary committee Kotegawa Yui one of the prettiest girls and the most feared strict queen in whole school. She is also the classmate of the president of the service club Yukinoshita Yukino. So it's not strange if this girl remembers Hachiman's face.

"Hikigaya Hachiman 2F," Hachiman answered. She nodded.

"Kotegawa Yui 2J" greetings back from Yui. "Alright then, pay attention to your clothes from now on, or I'll report it to Yukinoshita-san".

Hachiman groaned but nodded his head. He does not need additional nagging from the ice queen to insult his existence which is considered a mere germ already. Hachiman did not know that the disciplinary committee would be this strict, especially the beautiful head of the disciplinary committee herself.

"Oh no! There is a discipline committee!" Someone shouted behind them. Hachiman and Yui turned and saw two male students carrying a mysterious magazine bound in a girl doing a provocative pose in the cover, they turned and ran.

"Hey! What did you two bring? Items that are not learning tools are against the rules! Do not run! Come back here!" Yui shouted as she is trying to chase after the two retreat boys. But because she suddenly turned around and immediately run, she tripped on her leg and fell to the front "KYAAA!" Hachiman, who saw the scene in front of him was blushing and turned to walk away.

'Panties. Stripes. Unexpected!'

* * *

Thank for read don't forget to review for my motivation to continue write this.

Next** Onishima Homare **from** Sounan Desu Ka? / Are You Lost**

Bye.


	4. Onishima Homare

I don't own nothing and not promotion of certain beverage because I didn't get paid a penny, characters in this fanfic belong to the rightful authors.

(Featuring: Onishima Homare from Sounan Desu Ka?/ Are You LOst?), (Minor Featuring: Suzumori **Asuka**, Amatani **Mutsu**, Kujou **Shion**)

Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

Survival is the key to living life. There is no caste or any level, be it human, animal and even plant as part of the circulation of life microorganisms. Eating or being eaten has become a concept which is the fundamental of enduring all beings. Therefore, humans develop and try to improve their way of survival because they are the only social beings in the world.

Summer break has ended and Sobu high school students return to school to study in the new semester. Learning, reading, practicing, doing school activities such as clubs have become an atmosphere in the school environment again. Likewise with a young man named Hikigaya Hachiman who walked to the fending machine to buy drink before eat lunch near the deserted tennis court.

When Hachiman arrived, he saw a cute blonde haired twin tails girl sitting near the drinks machine staring at nothing. Hachiman ignored the girl and proceed to buy the drink. He put in a few coins and chooses Max Coffee.

_**Kruuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkk ~~~~ (Sound hungry stomach)**_

Hearing the sound behind him, he turned around and found the blond girl who was sitting near him where he stood staring at a pair of rabbits near the cage being fed by some students who seemed to be from an animal lover club.

"Food ~ ..." said the girl with saliva flowing from her mouth. Suddenly, she reached out her hand quickly and caught something that was flying towards her. Hachiman recognized what was the girl caught, which is an insect, more precisely is a cicada. Summer is not over yet and in this region cicada is often found alot during summer.

When Hachiman will walk after taking his drink which still got stacked by the broken machine. He watched the girl expertly break the insect's head and take something out of the insect's body and eat it.

"The fck!? ..." This shocks him to the core and almost loose his drink can out of his grasp. Realizing Hachiman saw her eating her 'food'. She presents him the insect she second chaught and overed it to him.

"Want some?" Asked the bug girl to Hachiman.

"No. Thank you," Hachiman answered with a slight disgust after seeing the girl broke the head of the second insect and crunched it. "Are you alright?" Hachiman asked the strange bug girl.

"I'm good, why?" Said the girl. Seeing a girl as beautiful as her was picking on an insect and then eat it made Hachiman feel strange in himself.

"Why did you eat the insect?" Asked Hachiman, whose curiosity defeated his desire for lunch to get an answer from the girl. Of course, not every day you see, people eat insects especially without being cooked. 'Is it really even food when you cook it anyway?'.

"I'm broke right now because my wallet fell somewhere, so I can't buy lunch," she answered him then expertly catching a third insect and eating it. "I need nutrition to survive until school is done you know."

'And insects are nutrients? Omg my appetite is gone now' thought Hachiman shaking his head. Then Hachiman returned to fending machine and bought another Max Coffee. After that he approached the bug girl who sat while enjoying her 'food'.

"Here you can drink this, on me," Hachiman said, offering the drink to the blonde girl.

"I don't need it. I can drink water in the faucet," said the girl looking at the beverage can offered by Hachiman.

"Just accept it. I don't know if it tastes better than insects for you, but I promise you this drink taste like a heaven," Hachiman said, placing the can near the blonde girl. "This is also for my insanity after seeing what happened just now," add Hachiman who then walked away.

"Hey what's your name?" Asked the blonde girl holding the cold beverage can given by the young man.

"Hikigaya Hachiman 2F," Hachiman answered.

"My name is Onishima Homare 3F, I will accept it, thank you Hikigaya," Homare said smiling.

"it's not big deal, Senpai," said Hachiman, now he knows this insect-eating girl is his senior.

"Well it's to me. I'll pay you after I hunt some rabbits," Said Homare looking hungrily at the rabbits being fed by some students.

"Please don't," Hachiman said sweatdropped. "ok take care then Senpai" Homare nodded her head at him. Hachiman is walking away to his secret lunch spot while passed a running group of three girls who approached Homare.

"Homare-san! We are looking for you everywhere,"said the girl with red hair wearing glasses while gasping her breath.

"Homare-san!" Shouted a girl with long blond hair hugging Homare.

"Who is that guy who just talked to you about Homare?" Asked the short-haired, big-breasted brown girl who came over to Homare alongside the girl with glasses.

"He's our junior. He gave me this drink," Homare said showing them the can of Max Coffee and smiling at it.

"Ohooo ~ is he your type? you into younger boy huh? not bad~" Teased the big-breasted girl leaning on Homare.

"It's nothing like that," said Homare blushing a bit.

"NO! Over my dead body! I will not give Homare-san to anyone, never!" Shouted the long blonde haired girl rubbing her head at Homare breasts.

"Anyway want some Asuka, Mutsu, Shion?" Homare said showing the insect she was catching.

"**WAAAAAHHHHH!**"

* * *

Thank for read don't forget to review for my motivation to continue write this.

For the record I think the most closest between the three girls is Shion and Homare because Homare always spoiled her and they had their extremely moments, yeah I think Shion is the bestfriend of Homare. and I think when they are survive Shion would be over possesive for her savior and soulmate. You can read the manga if you want to know.

For the next chapter I still can't decide it is will be **Mordred Pendragon **first or **Mai-senpai**?

Have a nice day, bye. ٩(●ᴗ●)


	5. Mordred Pendragon (Rider)

I don't own nothing and not promotion of certain beverage because I didn't get paid a penny, characters in this fanfic belong to the rightful authors.

I hope you enjoy it~ (Featuring: **Mordred Pendragon **(Rider) from _**Fate Grand Order**_)

Hope you enjoy it ~

* * *

A leader is someone who guides and inspires all his subordinates. The responsibility and ability to lead a group that is led both to achieve certain goals, achieve dreams, bring the highest achievements and take great risks. Everyone can be a leader but not all of them can have a charismatic leadership spirit and a strong determination not to be swayed by anyone and anything. The current context of the leader is only known as someone who can produce or bring change for benefits and as a scapegoat for those who have their own interests. Does someone have the right to lead? Will it support be easily given by the opposition?

_**Ting-tong ~ Ting-tong**_

The school break sounded after the first lesson session is finished. Students also rush out of the classroom to do activities at this free hour. The main priority is for lunch, but neither does club activities. As usual a young man named Hikigaya Hachiman moved from his table and leave the classroom for lunch.

'_Today Komachi made me a bento, for the cutest little sister in the world a thousands of points is not enough to give to her, only the 'za warudo' comparable of her love_' Smiled Hachiman walking with good mood to get his fuel for continuing Hiratsuka-sensei math lesson later. When he arrived near the drinks machine, he saw a blond girl with ponytail in a tomboyish style calling in front of the drinks machine.

"Chichiue, what do you mean, I don't deserve to replace you?!"Shouted the blonde girl holding her phone tightly. Hachiman stood behind the girl waiting until she was finished with her business and left.

"What did you said? I'm still not ready and childish!" The girl shouted while hitting the drinks machine.

'_Whoa, she got an issue with her father_' thought Hachiman stepped a little away.

"I'll show you that I deserve it!" Then the girl turned off her phone and kicked the drinks machine many times. "F##$%$ #$$ FA$$#!".

'_Now I know why this machine is broken so often_' Thought Hachiman sweatdropped starring at her throwing tantrum like a kid.

"Oi-Oi can you stop it" Hachiman said pats the girl shoulder. The girl turned and glared at him.

"What is your problem, punk!?" She asked aggressively.

"You are," Hachiman replied, returning her gaze.

"Can you be clear huh!? I dare you!" The blonde-haired girl was even more annoyed and pulled his collars.

"I don't know what is your problem? But when you try to damage the only machine that sells my ultimate high grade potions, it becomes my problem" Hachiman explained. "You could kick the other machine, I don't care. but this fending machine is off limits".

"Tch! Whatever, leave me alone!" Said the girl released his collar and walking away."Today is getting worse and worse, damnit!" Stomping her feets while walking away.

"Oi blondie, Catch" Hachiman said, throwing something at the girl direction.

"What!? Wh-whoa!"Said the girl surprised to see something flying towards her but caught it."Hm? Max coffee...?" The girl stared at the can drink on her hands.

"Drink it, on me," Hachiman said without looking at the blonde girl and proceeded to insert few coin to buy a second drink.

"Huh? Oi! I don't need this!" She shouted as the girl approached Hachiman.

"Just accept it, if you have a shity day, only Max Coffee can make it better, trust me, you don't know how to shity my day in the club when shit hits the pants" Said Hachiman sipping his drink. "Aaah~ that's hit on the spot."

Seeing Hachiman drinking with an expression of happiness. She was curious now and opened her lid and took a sip.

"Wow, it's so sweet but not bad," she said suprised, then continued to drink enthusiastically. Seeing that Hachiman smiled and continued sipping his drink.

"Life is bitter, but coffee should be sweet, Max Coffee" Hachiman said, staring at his drink.

"What is that? That was so stupid," Said the girl looking at him weirdly. "But I need to admit this makes my mood improve just for little, hey what is your name?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman, 2F" answer him.

"So you are my Senpai? Mordred Pendragon, 1J " Said the girl with a name Mordred.

"Oh you foreign girl?" Hachiman asked, staring from feet to head. "Your Japanese is very fluent"

"I'm half, my mother is from Japan, Chichiue from UK but I've been in Japan for a long time," she shrugged."Anyway, you have weird eyes senpai?" Asked her smirking looking at his fish eyes.

"Shut up, I don't need anymore woman insult my eyes... or my personality," Hachiman said annoyed. Remembering not one or two but lots of girls who mocked his eyes. Certainly the ice queen is the most top list. That woman is savage I tell you!

"Right weird eyes senpai" Smiling her chugged her drink. His eyebrow twitched faced with this cocky girl. Revenge is the way than.

"You know, for a tomboyish girl. you wasting your beautiful face if you not smile more often" Said him smirked when he saw her choking on her drink. Served you right you cocky girl.

"Wha-what!? (cough)" Coughed her while blushing.

"Bye then," He said, walk away. But before he went far something hit his head. "Ouch! What the ... " He turned and saw empty Max Coffee can beside his shoes. Then looking at the culprit who throws it onto his head.

"Don't get full of your head! You are just weird eyes guy! B-Baakaaaaa!" Then she ran away.

"What's wrong with that girl?"

* * *

'Damn what with that weird eyes bastard! Spurted some shit so easily!' She thought, still running with her face flushed. 'This is the first time someone has called me beautiful...' she shocked her head 'NO! He just weirds eyes senpai! I will make him pay next time we are meet!'

"Hey! Don't run in the hall!" Shouted certain black haired head disciplinary committee.

* * *

Thank you for read don't forget to reviews for my motivation to continue write this.

I'm sorry for the requested girl **E****noshima Junko** and **Ikusaba Mukuro**, I'm never watch **Danganronpa**, I don't know they personality and character. For **Yumeko Jabami** I'm not yet watched it either but I read the manga when it's still only 2 chapter, but she is batshit insane! sorry then and **Ami Kawashima** from **Toradora** I watched in the old days but I already decided to bring **Sakurajima Mai** a.k.a **Mai-senpai** in the next chapter because they are have the same occupations models, actrees, so I choose Mai-senpai instead. I have alot of idea after Mai-senpai chapter release. It's the valentine event. I'm hype for that chapter!

For the next chapter I decided the final girl is Sakurajima Mai from **Seishun buta yarou wa bunny girl senpai no yume wo minai** or **Rascal does not dream of bunny girl**

Have a nice day, bye. ٩(●ᴗ●)


	6. Sakurajima Mai

I don't own nothing and not promotion of certain beverage because I didn't get paid a penny, characters in this fanfic belong to the rightful authors.

I hope you enjoy it~ (Featuring: **Sakurajima Mai **from _**Seishun Buta Yarou**_** wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai/**_Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai_)

First of all, thanks to the readers who have put their time in reviewing and favoring and following this fanfic. The first phase will be finished after the introduction of the characters in the first group. After that there will be a mid-story in which there will be all the characters, for example in the next chapter on Valentine's event. After the middle chapter, I will continues with the story line before valentine events. After that, it will continue to the introduction of new characters in the second group.

List of names of the second phase girls (**The Big Guns**) that have been fixed, namely:

1\. **Kasumigaoka Utaha** from _**Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata**__ (Saekano)_

2\. **Ai-chan** from _**Getsuyōbi no **__**Tawawa**_

_3\. __**Ao Horie**__ from __**Midara na **__**Ao**__**-**__**chan**__** wa Benkyou ga Dekinai**_

4\. **Nibutani Shinka** from _**Chuunibyou**_** demo Koi ga Shitai!**

5\. **Himejima Akeno** from _**Highschool DxD**_

**FUN FACT**: This fanfic idea was originally when I wanted to make a fanfic crossover between Hikigaya Hachiman and Kasumigaoka Utaha, but after some thought, I got an inspiration to add more girl characters from various other anime (it would be fun, to see how Yuigahama and Yukinoshita reacted knowing that Hikigaya Hachiman has alot of acquaintances with beautiful, sexy, and cute girls. Why didn't I include Kasumigaoka Utaha at the beginning of the story? Because I don't have an idea yet to introduce her to Hachiman. I have decided to include her in the second group phase which I named **THE BIG GUNS** which is the most dangerous waifu group with weapons of mass destruction. If you know what I mean by that name ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

All of these girl characters are my favorites and may be fairly common to people who have read or watched the anime. All the characters here are only those I know how their characters, attitudes, traits and habits. Apologies for some readers who are requested other waifus, but I can't make it because I don't know how the girl's character is.

For the third phase groups are full of lolis which I named (**FBI Here we go again**). This group will contain your favorite sweet lollies that will interact with Hachiman. The focus of this group is the reaction of Komachi who feels insecure about her position as the best little sister in the world.

The list of loli names for this group is:

1\. **Hasegawa Kobato** from _**Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai?**_

2\. _**Illyasviel**_** von Einzbern** from _**Fate/kaleid**_

3\. **Misha Takanashi **from _**uchi no maid ga uzasugiru**_

4.** More lolis!**

For now, there are only few loli lists for this group, I will add more later but I won't add too much. I don't want to be an FBI fugitive. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Furthermore, this is the list of character names that I have not yet decided on will be included or not, this group is almost as dangerous or more dangerous than the second group. The list is full of badass girls you don't want to mess up.

1\. **Senjōgahara Hitagi** from _**Bakemonogatari**_

2\. **Natsukawa Masuzu** from _**Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru**_ (_Oreshura_)

3\. _**Sento Isuzu**__ from __**Amagi Briliant Park**_

_4\. __**Nakiri Erina**__ from __**Shougeki no Soma**_

_5\. __**Anastasia Nasuhara**__ from __**Onii-chan Dakedo Ai Sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne!**_ (_Oniai_)

6\. **Fujiwara Chika** from _**Love is war **_

**Hope you enjoy the story ~**

* * *

The world of actresses is so dazzling that many people are flocking to become one of the actress and widely known to everyone. A world that shows the perfect side of a human being in their life in various ways. Luxury living, adored by fans, lives like a king or a queen, to be acknowledge with high charisma and talent that everyone wants. But from the bright world of actresses, there is an unknown dark side that can change the attitude of an actresses, even can destroy themselves from the inside.

"Look onii-chan! it's new Max Coffee's latest commercial! Wow isn't that Sakurajima Mai-san!? She is so beautiful," Komachi said, pulling the arm of her big brother who was playing PvP next to her.

Hachiman paused his game and watched the commercial on their flat LED, the commercial starring a beautiful sexy girl in a bunny suit while doing cute poses holding a can of his favorite drink.

"Onii-chan, Isn't she school at Sobu too?" Komachi asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I have never met her," Hachiman replied, returning to play the game again.

"Mou! Anyway, if you meet her, please ask for her autograph for me Onii-chan~" Komachi begged.

"Hmm..." Hachiman ignored her and continued to play. He got flying seat cushion to his face.

* * *

**Ding-dong-dong~ Ding-dong-dong~~**

As usual during lunch break Hachiman put 100 yen coins into a beverage machine and bought Max Coffee. Because Max Coffee's size is quite long and large, it causes the can to be stuck again. Hachiman sighed.

' I hope the blonde doesn't try to damage the machine anymore' Then Hachiman with a little trick take out the can and opened the lid to take a sip.

"Haa ~ so good, I'm alive again," He said walking toward his secret lunch spot while continue sipping his drink on the way.

But not far from where the beverage machine suddenly he heard something from the next direction and looked towards the second floor stairs beside him and surprised to see something flying towards him or rather someone flew towards him.

"KYAAAAA!" Someone shouted in a feminine voice. Their bodies collide and Hachiman reflexively caught the person so as she don't get hurt. But because of that , Hachiman is certainly the one who gets the most impact to his body, especially the back of his head that hits the floor.

'Ouch ...' He just felt this cold school floor was very hard. But when the back of his body felt the hardness of the floor, his front body felt very comfortable softness, especially where his face can smelled something very nice fragrant. Hachiman opened his eyes and saw two large pillows gently covering and touching his face.

"O-ouch ... I'm sorry, are you okay?" Asked the person who tried to set up her body so that she could see who was in front of her. Hachiman felt the two pillows hugging his face lifted and saw who was above his body.

Hachiman found a beautiful looking girl with a slender, well defined body and she has long black hair, some of which held in a bunny-shaped barrette. Hachiman then realized who was sit onto his body. It's Sakurajima Mai, an actress who always appeared in various television shows.

"Can you stop staring at me and please put your hands away from my butt," Said the girl. Hearing that Hachiman looked where his hand was and shocked to found his hands holding two super pillows owned by the girl.

"SORRY!" Hachiman shouted, releasing his hands from the girl's butt. The girl sighed as she blushed.

"It's okay, I don't mind, it's also my fault fell onto you, are you okay?" Asked her, then she stood up and reached out her hands to help Hachiman stand up.

"I'm okay, don't worry," Said Hachiman. His head and back little hurt but nothing else is serious. "Instead of thinking about me how's your condition? are you hurt anywhere?".

"I'm fine thanks to you I don't get any injury, thank you," She said shook her head and then smiled at him.

"I'm glad if you not hurt, please be careful next time when you're going up the stairs," Said Hachiman then turned his body from the girl and took his lunch which was thrown when he fell. He also found that his drink can were empty with the liquid spilling over the floor.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry I ruined your lunch," She said as she saw the spilled drink.

"Don't worry, I can buy it again, the machine is close anyway," He said while pointing to a beverage machine not far from them.

"Then let me buy it again for you," She said and take out bunny purse from her skirt.

"You don't need to," Said Hachiman, who threw the empty can into the trash can.

"I insist! Let's just say this as my apology to you," Said her stubborn.

"Alright, if you insist," Hachiman answered sighing. He following her to the drinks machine.

"You know? I was scared when I slipped off the stairs, I get schedule for shooting my latest movies tommorow, I can't imagine if I get injured, my manager will get mad at me" She said. "I'm also worried if I hurt the person I fell to".

"Don't think about it. This is not much, I just need to drink my high-grade potions and my HP will be full again" Shrugged him.

"It's that so? What is HP anyway? (chuckled), hey what is your name?" Asked her looking at him.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, 2F" Hachiman answered nodded his head.

"Sakurajima Mai, 3C nice to meet you Hikigaya-kun" She said smiling back at him. When they arrived in front of fending machine she put in a few coins and bought two Max Coffees. "Here Hikigaya-kun," She offered a drink at Hachiman.

"Thank you," Hachiman said receiving the drink.

"Hey Hikigaya-kun, have you seen my advertisement with this drink?" Mai asked tilting her head.

"Yeah I watched it."

"So what do you think?" Asked her smiling.

"aaaahh...I think It's cute," Said him with a straight face.

"Hmm... You think I'm cute?" Asked her again curiously. Hachiman sighed.

"Sakurajima-senpai, you are a beautiful and very attractive woman. You even putted on a bunny-suit. A freaking bunny suit. I must be blind if I call that not cute at all" Said him with straight face then sipped his drink. "You even doing poses with this" Said him pointing his drink.

"Oh ... it's that so?" Said her blushing. His words sure hit the her weak spot. "If you put it like that, I'm embarrassed now."

"Don't be, your embarrassed face only add to the cuteness," Said him smirked. A little tease won't hurt.

"Well, aren't you a cocky young boi" Said her blushing then pointing her finger at his chest. "And don't forget you are a pervert too, Who shameles enjoying his hands on girl butt" She touched her butt while blushing.

"Oi, it was not intentional, it's accidentally!" Said Hachiman trying to defend his honor, while remembered the feels of the softness. He shook his head while blushing.

"You know I'm very expensive~" She said crossed her hands over her endowed breast. "A lot of bois would die for to be in your place early," Teased her.

"Please stop, I'm sorry, don't sue me," said Hachiman defeated.

"Ufufu~ now you know your place," Said her. "But because of that, you save me. Isn't that mean I still owe you one." Said her holding her chin.

"You don't owe me anything Senpai, I'm only at the right place and in the right time," Hachiman said. He suddenly remembered the words of his sister last night. "Well there is something you can do for me." He did not realize how wrong his words were coupled with his creepy smile towards the women.

"You pervert! You went straight for a pounce! All of men is carnivorous, Saiteee!" She shouted while hugging her chest away from Hachiman. The actresst girl put on a disgusting face while playful glaring at him.

"Not for me but for my sister!" Said him frustrated.

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to weakening my defenses so you can gobbled me up" She asked grinned.

'Damn woman, you are so annoying!' Hachiman sighed. "My sister is one of your big fans. She always buys magazines containing you, and eager to get your autograph".

"You should say it's first Hikigaya-kun so I don't misunderstand (chuckled)," She said, stopped her fake acting and pulling out a marker from her pocket. Hachiman raised his eyebrow looking at the marker.

"Wow you are really an actress to bring those thing."

"Of course I always carry this, many students here always ask for my autograph," said Mai shrugged.

Hachiman tried to grab for his handkerchief in his pocket for place the autograph but could not find it. '_I forgot to bring a handkerchief today, and I didn't bring paper at all_' he tried to think of what he could use for. Then he remember he still got an undershirt. Komachi should be grateful to have big brother as kind as him who sacrificed his clothes for her happiness.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mai asked suprised seeing Hachiman take off his outer shirt buttons one by one.

"I didn't bring anything that I could use for autograph, can you do it on my undershirt instead senpai?" Asked him, showing his white undershirt after opening all the buttons of his outer shirt.

"Alright, but why are you used your undershirt?" Mai asked a little suspiciously.

"I do not bring a handkerchief, and my sister often wears my undershirt at home, so it's win-win" said Hachiman nervously.

"Hmm ... so you allow your sister to wear your clothes at home? a Siscon?" Asked Mai deadpanned.

"N-No! I'm not , we are just very close," Hachiman answered denied her.

"Yeah whatever siscon~" Said Mai grinned. "So, where do you want the autograph?" Asked her opened the marker pen.

"Anywhere is fine," He said. Mai approached and closing in his personal zone then touched the undershirt that was in the area of his chest while one hand held a marker. Surely this makes Hachiman a little nervous. After all Sakurajima Mai is a beautiful girl, an actress who is loved by many people and Hachiman can smell nice fragnant from such a close distance. 'Why all beautiful girls smell so nice'.

"Aahn~" He suddenly letting out moan when the tip of the marker touches his nipple.

"Hey, don't make a weird noise!" Said the actress blushing a little by his moaned.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold it, it's just tickling," He said while rubbing his head. "Please continue Senpai".

"Mou, pervert siscon, by the way what is your little sister's name?" Asked her as she writed something on his right chest.

"Komachi".

"Ok, to Ko-mac-hi-chan from Sakurajima-Mai, done," Said her. She stepped back and seeing Hachiman's face still flushed. it's cute Mai though starring at the flustered young man.

"Thank you very much Sakurajima-senpai," Hachiman said without looking at the beauty girl and buttoned up his shirt.

"No, prob, but next, give me your hand," Order her with a mischievous smile.

"What for?" Asked him curious.

Without saying anything, She took his right hand and wrote something on the hand. He has a bad feeling about what this senpai wrote.

"Done~ to be fair I also have to give you an autograph too, so please don't wash that hand forever okay," Said her winked at him. "I have to go now, see you later, pervert siscon-kun" Said Mai waving her hand while walking away from Hachiman.

"Wait, Senpai! This is …!".

* * *

"I'm home" Said Hachiman walking into his house.

"Welcome home Onii-chan," Greeted Komachi in a flat voice while watching television without seeing her brother walking in.

"Komachi, I got what you wanted yesterday," Said Hachiman, who took off his undershirt and threw it into Komachi's face.

"Munyaaaa! What are you doing Onii-chan!? Throw your used clothes onto the face of your cute little sister! Ewwww" Komachi shouted angrily holding his shirt with her two fingers in disgust like picking up a trash.

"Look, I got Sakurajima senpai's autograph on the shirt," Said topless Hachiman flicked his little sister in the head.

Holding her head Komachi revealed the shirt and found the autograph along with her name on the shirt.

"This is real Sakurajima Mai-san's autograph!? How did you get it? Even my name is writed by her?! Arigatou Onii-chan! One million points for you!" Komachi said, prancing around while hugging the shirt. Hachiman smiled and went towards his room. He opened his palm and still found what his senpai left on his hand.

"Damn, that mischievous queen, she uses the permanent marker"

_**Autograph: To the biggest pervert siscon from Sakurajima Mai-senpai ~ Arigatou**_ ❤

* * *

Thank for read don't forget to review for my motivation to continue write this.

I know it's a bit ooc. I can grasp her character right in short time now, I need to read or watch anime again. In anime Sakuta usually teases her, but I want she is the one who teases Hachiman in this story. I will reedit this later if this chapter is not good enough.

For the next chapter is **Valentine Event **featuring: **Morishima L. Haruka, Sakura Hibiki, Kotegawa Yui, Onishima Homare, Mordred Pendragon, Sakurajima Mai **and of course include our favorite heroine **Yukinoshita Yukino**, **Yuigahama Yui **and more from oregairu.

Have a nice day, bye-bye~. ٩(●ᴗ●)


	7. Valentine's Event

I don't own nothing and I am not doing promotion of certain beverage because I didn't get paid a penny, characters in this fanfic belong to the rightful authors.

Featuring : **_Morishima L. Haruka, Sakura Hibiki, Kotegawa Yui, Onishima Homare, Mordred Pendragon, Sakurajima Mai_**

**Important Note : **Cooking class events will be held at Sobu after school not at the Takasu community center. The event is still running the same as in the episode 12 Oregairu Anime: Zoku. Kaihin will still participate, only the activities will be carried out at Sobu.

**Hope you enjoy it ~**

* * *

Valentine's Day may serve as an occasion for people to think about love, and in order to offer up some food for thought. A day to make the person you love feel a little extra bit special and valued. It's a big day for a lot of people, even for those who are single or not romantically interested in anyone. Well, it's actually a very big deal in Japan. Some people are not a fan of the holiday. Some enjoy it, and some are adamantly opposed, but it can't be denied that Valentine's Day in Japan is widely celebrated. It has its own set of traditions and expectations and has its own set of cultural norms.

_**Ding dong dong ~ Ding dong dong**_

The bell of the end of the lesson has rung, indicating the lesson for today has been completed and students can return to their homes or continue activities at the club.

A black haired young man with a fish eye was leaning against the wall while playing with his cellphone.

**Dukkkkk!**

"Hikki you're leaving without me again," said the pink-haired girl scowling after hitting the young man with her bag.

"I'm waiting for you here, woman." Hikigaya Hachiman answered shaking his head.

"Can't you wait for me outside the classroom, mouuu~" said Yuigahama Yui pouted.

"No." Hachiman answered shortly. "Come on, we have to hurry to the club room before going to the multipurpose room later" Yuigahama nodded her head excited.

"I'm so excited for today, hikki!" Yuigahama said, pumped her fist.

They walked to the club room to meet the president's club then went together to the multipurpose room that had been prepared by the student council for a cooking class event held by the foxy student council president. The cooking class was attended by a number of invited students who wanted to learn how to make chocolate, some of these students had a specific purpose and clients from volunteer clubs who asked to be taught how to make a chocolate. As the saying goes, shot two birds with one bullet.

"Hey~ Yui-chan, Hikigaya-san" A girl called out their names. Hachiman and Yui turned around and saw a blond twintails chubby girl with tan skin approaching them while carrying two paper bags.

"Oh Hibiki Yahallo~" Salam Yui waved her hand.

"Yahalo Yui-chan~, Hikigaya-san" said the girl who was recognized by Hachiman as Sakura Hibiki. Hachiman nodded his head towards the chubby girl.

"What is it about Hibiki? why you run like that?" Yuigahama asked her friend.

"I thought you two had gone home when I went to your class, fortunately I saw you here," Hibiki said, rubbing her head. Then she took a package of chocolate biscuits wrapped in transparent plastic to Yuigahama.

"I've distributed all the chocolates to all my friends. This is Yui-chan's for you," Hibiki said, handing the biscuits to Yuigahama.

"Woah! Thank you Hibiki!" Said Yuigahama, happy to receive the biscuits.

Hachiman, who saw the interaction between them continued to walk leaving them because it had nothing to do with him. But someone already pulled his sleeve. he turned back to see Hibiki grabbing his sleeve.

"Mou~ where are you going Hikigaya-san!" Hibiki asked as she pulled his sleeve. Then the tan-skinned girl gave a large paper bag to Hachiman. Inside the paper bag there is a heart-shaped transparent jar containing various kinds of biscuits inside.

"This is especially for you, thank you for helping me a lot in the past," Hibiki said with a slightly flushed face while shyly looking at the floor.

"O-oh ... thank you," Said Hachiman who was still surprised to receive the bag.

"Oh, look I'm going to be late for my part time work!" Said Hibiki looking at her watch. "I have to go first, see you Yui-chan, Hikigaya-san!" Hibiki shouted, then ran away from Hachiman and Yuigahama.

"H-Hikki ..." Said Yuigahama quietly still frozen because she was so surprised to see what happened before her eyes just now that the biscuits in her hand fell to the floor.

* * *

"Yo." Said Hachiman opened the door to the club room. A girl with long black hair looks at the door and closes a small book .

"As usual, you can't greet properly like a human," said the girl cold as ice.

"Oi, Yukinoshita, I disagree, my greeting is clear, solid and concise, thank you," Hachiman said, not believing that he just greeted her and this woman had the gall to called him not human.

Yukinoshita is holding her forehead showed her disappointment at the lowly creature in front of her.

"Where is Yuigahama-san? We have to go to the event room now," Asked the girl named Yukinoshito Yukino. Hachiman looked back and stepped to side to show Yuigahama who looked a little depressed while staring at the biscuits in her hand.

"Yuigahama-san, are you alright?" Yukinoshita asked a little worried after seeing Yuigahama's silent condition.

Yuigahama who was aware of Yukinoshita's voice, raised her face and saw Yukinoshita's worried expression. "Oh Y-Yahalo Yukinon!" Greeting the pink haired girl trying to smile.

"Are you ready for today's event?" Yuigahama enthusiastically said trying to forget the previous incident.

Seeing that Yukinoshita thought that it wasn't a big problem if Yuigahama could say hello as usual.

"Well, let's just go now," Said Yukinoshita put the book in a bag and locked the club room.

* * *

They walked together to the multipurpose room where the event was held. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama is chatting in front of Hachiman, she turned her head and saw the paper bag brought by Hachiman.

"What is that Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Biscuits." Said Hachiman briefly.

"We met with my old friend Yukinon! She gave me this valentine chocolate biscuits and …. H-Hikki also got it..." Said Yuigahama who was first excited but remembered again and gradually her voice shrunk.

"Oh?" Yukinoshita said, slightly surprised. "You must be happy there is still someone pity you and willing to give you chocolate," Yukinoshita said while glaring at Hachiman who almost stumbled after hear it.

'This savage woman! Never let go the opportunity to insult me,' thought Hachiman scowled. "Sakura-san only gave me a gift as thanks because I helped her last time, that's all," Hachiman answered sighing.

"Sakura-san? You mean Sakura Hibiki from 2B? "Yukinoshita asked Yuigahama.

'Holy moly! This Yukipedia is so scary! How did she know everything like that!?' thought Hachiman flasberged.

"Yeah... she was my classmate in freshman year," Yuigahama answered nervously.

When they walked Hachiman saw a familiar person, that person was a short twintails blond-haired girl wearing a jacket tied around the waist. Their eyes looked at each other for moment. Hachiman nodded his head as he passed the big breasted girl. Hachiman continued walking with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama who were whispering while glancing at him occasionally.

"Hikigaya," called the twintails girl who now stood facing Hachiman. Hachiman stop walking and turned around.

"Yes senpai?" Hachiman asked. The blonde girl approached Hachiman.

"I have something for you," said the girl. She reached into her skirt pocket and picked up a choco balls wrapped in blue with light yellow as decorations.

"Today is February 14th, right? This is a token of gratitude for helping me and paying the debt for the coffee you gave me." Said the twintails blonde girl handed her gift to Hachiman.

"You don't need to think about it Onishima-senpai," said Hachiman.

"Debt is still a debt. I must repay it as my gratitude." Said the blonde girl named Onishima Homare who shook her head.

"Please accept, I don't know if it tastes to your liking, I promise you I don't put anything weird" Homare said, then put the chocolate into Hachiman's hand.

"Alright... you mean by don't put any insect in this right senpai, anyway thank you," replied Hachiman, receiving the chocolate and smiling.

"Oh yeah, because my family name is hard to pronounce, just call me Homare like my friends," Homare said with a slightly flushed face. Hachiman nodded.

"Alright Homare-senpai," Hachiman replied, smiling.

The young man and blonde girl who smiled at each other did not realize there were two girls who gawked with their mouths open not moving behind them.

* * *

Hachiman entered the cooking class event room followed by Yukinoshita and Yuigahama who along the way kept staring at the back of his head trying to make a hole on his head with their eyes. Hachiman did not know what happened to them, when Hachiman felt the murderous intens he did not dare to look at both of them and kept walking trying to ignore them. Hachiman put the choco balls he just got into a paper bag.

"Hopefully the alliance between us can continue to last longer," Said the student council president Kaihin to Ishiki Iroha as the student council president Sobu. Hachiman was a little surprised to see the student council president Kaihin in the room.

"Desu ne~" Replied Ishiki with over cute smiled. The president Kaihin noticed the presence of three students who had just entered and were a bit shocked to know who is it.

"You come too?" He asked nervously, seeing the two girls behind Hachiman already look annoyed.

"Ah, I haven't told you huh?" Said Ishiki smiling, Ishiki turned and gave a wink towards Hachiman.

'What is that? aren'y you cute!' Thought Hachiman deadpanned. Meanwhile student council president Kaihin immadiately returned to his group.

"Why are they here?" Hachiman asked Ishiki.

"We can get more funding by creating collaborative events, isn't that good right?" Ishiki grinned. "Being able to make chocolate without spending a penny is the best," she said without shame.

"..." This sly girl is so shameles to use her rsponsibility power like that.

"Putting that aside, it turns out you are very clever Ishiki-san" said Yukinoshita who returned to normal.

Suddenly the back door room opened and a woman with shoulder length black hair entered the room while waving.

"Yahalo~! Sorry for being late," said the woman approached Hachiman and others.

"Nee-san ..." Yukinoshita said frowned, crossing her arms.

"She will be a special teacher for this event, Haruno-senpai desu~" Ishiki answered.

"Domo, Haruno-senpai desu~" said Yukinoshita Haruno, sister of Yukinoshita Yukino and alumni of Sobu students.

"Why did you invite this person too?" Hachiman whispered to Ishiki.

"The thing is she looks really experienced, right?" Ishiki answered.

"Even though I was enough," Yukinoshita said sighing.

* * *

All participation of cooking class begin preparing to make chocolate accompanied by some people with good cooking skills. Of course Yuigahama will be banned to cook on her own without Yukinoshita's supervision for the continuation of this event.

Hachiman put his bag on the floor near the door and took off his jacket and scarf too. A beautiful girl with long black hair with a slender body and large chest approached the young man.

"Hikigaya-kun?" called the girl. Hachiman turned and met a student who wore a disciplinary committee badge.

"Kotegawa, are you joining too?" Hachiman asked. A beautiful girl named Kotegawa Yui, the chairman of the disciplinary committee, shook her head.

"I only helped the student council members to prepare this room," said Kotegawa while crossing her arms which made her breast look more bigger.

"You can join in, you know? this event has already received funding from the school by our student council president," Hachiman said.

"I can't stay here long because I have other activities after this, even though I have already prepared this," said the chairman of the disciplinary committee, pull out something from her bag. It was a chocolate bar wrapped in pink package.

"Huh?" Hachiman said, surprised to see that. "For me?" Hachiman asked himself.

"Yes, this is for you. please take it, "answered Kotegawa, slightly blushing.

"Doesn't this violate school rules to bring something that has nothing to do with learning materials?" Hachiman asked smirked.

"This is a culture empowerment. It is still included in school to learning about other culture," Answered the black-haired girl, slightly annoyed.

"Mou~ just accept it already, it's embarrasing!" Then the beautiful girl walked over to Hachiman and put the the chocolate in his shirt pocket.

"This is a sign of my gratitude to you for always helping the student committee and the disciplinary committee," Kotegawa said looking at Hachiman's face and smiling sweetly while patted his chest with her hand.

'_Damn, again she smelling so good_' thought Hachiman who was nervous about their closeness. He can smell the perfume used by this beautiful girl before him.

"Listen, this is just a thank you gift. There is no specific purpose or anything," Said her in tsun-tsun voice while flipped her hair. Hachiman nodded his head.

"Thank you," Said him looking at the blushing girl who finally retreated a bit from his comfort zone.

"Your welcome, I hope it suits your taste, I add a little coffee powder like the unhealthy drink that you are proud of," said Kotegawa smiled.

"Is that so? I will happilly eat it later," Said Hachiman looked at the prize he got.

"You better be (chuckled), I need to go now, I'll leave the rest to you, bye Hikigaya-kun" She said leaving the room while smiling waving her hand at Hachiman.

"Yeah, thanks again for the gift, see you later," Replied him. After Kotegawa Yui left, all eyes were on him, he felt the woman angry stares behind him, especially the gaze of a certain onee-san with hungry look on her eyes. Hachiman closed his eyes trying to ignore everything and put the chocolate into the paper bag with his others gift.

* * *

The event continue run smoothly. All participants were busy preparing their chocolates.

"Cut the chocolate into small pieces and then boil it in warm water," Said Yukinoshita instructing Yumiko Miura to cut the chocolate accompanied by Yuigahama. "When it starts to cool, then pour it into a mold."

"That's all?" Miura said to Yukinoshita who nodded her head.

"Yeah, basically, that's just it."

"Ehh, it's not that easy," Yumiko said.

"Don't be naive, Yumiko!" Yuigahama shouted, pointing her two fingers at Miura's surprised face. "It's not just being melted in water! Must be BAAM, need BOOOM, like that!"

'Yuigahama what do you mean _Baam_ and _Boom _anyway?' Hachiman shook his head and walked towards the light blue haired in ponytail girl helping her little sister wear the apron. The blue haired girl noticed Hachiman's presence and then stood up.

"Is it okay I brought her here," asked the blue haired in ponytail girl.

"Well, of course Kawasaki, this event has been sponsored by the school," Hachiman answered. Hearing that the girl smiled.

"That's what so, what do you want to make, Kei-chan?" She asked her little sister.

"Umagi! (eel)" Answered her big sister with innocent smiled. Hachiman and the black lace girl suprised by that.

"O-oh, I see..." Hachiman said.

"Sorry, yesterday we had dinner with eels. It looks like she loves it," said Kawasaki with blushing cheeks.

"Hi-ki-ga-ya-kun! Eiiiii! Nya!" Said someone who suddenly hugged Hachiman from behind. Hachiman who was surprised because someone suddenly hugged him and blushed immediately noticed the touch of two very soft mountains on his back.

"Mo-Morishima-senpai!?" he shouted after looking and knowing who was behind him.

"Doro ~ Nya! Nya!~ " Meowing cutely the beautiful endowed black haired girl wearing black hair headbands still hugging him like a cat.

"Se-Senpai, what are you doing?" Asked Hachiman with a red face like a boiled crab.

"Hmm? cat attack~" Said Morishima-senpai stroking Hachiman's head with her hand.

"Senpai, people are staring!" Said Hachiman who realized for the second time that all eyes were on him. Hachiman heard the sound of tools falling from the direction of Yukinoshita and Ishiki's booth. Even Kawasaki in front of him was shocked with her mouth open.

"Did you give up? Nya?" The girl still ignored Hachiman and shook their bodies each other. This action made Hachiman even redder because Hachiman felt that two large mountains continued to stick together as if if want to unite with his back. He is still healthy young man, if he gets aroused now he can't face everyone in this room forever.

"I give up! I give up!" Hachiman shouted, raising his hands. Morishima-senpai released him while laughing.

"Are you surprised?"

"More than surprised," Said Hachiman trying to calm down his beating heart.

"I'm looking for you everywhere. It's your punishment" Said the beautiful girl huffed.

"I don't know if it's a punishment or a blessing," thought Hachiman, shaking his head.

"By the way, what's going on here?" Morishima-senpai asked, looking around the room. "Wow! this little girl is so cute wearing an apron!" She squealed when saw Kawasaki little sister wearing an apron. The little girl tilted her head at Morishima-senpai.

"We are holding a cooking class event for valentine's," Hachiman explained.

"WaW~ seems interesting!"

"Why are you looking for me Senpai?" Asked Hachiman nervously seeing all the eyes are still fixed on him. Of course they are! Who is not familiar with Morishima Haruka, the most popular girl in school. Minus Kaihin gourp, but who' care about them!

Beautiful face while has a gorgeous body that is envied by many women, not only her physical but her friendly personality and sociable attitude even her airheaded makes her liked by all students in Sobu.

Of course, when someone as beautiful as her suddenly close to someone like him. It was certainly not a sight that you could see every day.

"Oh yeah! I have a gift for you~" Said Morishima-senpai pulled out a red heart-shaped gift with gold ribbons warped around the gift. She gave it to Hachiman.

"A good boy needs to be rewarded, Happy Valentine~ Hikigaya-kun."

"T-thank you," said Hachiman received the gift. "I'm gladly to accept it." He though today is his best day ever so far. Aren't he a lucky bastard?

"That is a good boi~" Said Morishima-senpai stroked his head. "I want to joining this event, but I need to go, Hibiki is waiting for me to go shopping together." Morishima-senpai said looking at her cellphone notification.

"Next time we meet don't forget to tell me how it tastes, I make it myself you know, see you later Hikigaya-kun" Said the beautiful girl gave him a bold kiss bye gesture while walking out of the room. He never felt this embarrassed in his life.

So many things happened today, Hachiman looked back at the red warped gift in his hand and smiled.

Hachiman might not like a nice girl, but he never said he hate another type girl. When Hachiman put the gift into the paper bag. Suddenly both of his shoulders were held tightly.

"Hiki-Thrash-gaya-kun"

"Hikki"

"Senpai~"

"We need to **TALK**!"

Hachiman saw Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Ishiki with a smile filled with the world of pain for him

"Eeee ... I can explain."

* * *

The event continues after the three girls who were annoyed beyond pissed interrogated our fish-eyed main character. Hachiman leaned back against the wall watching everyone in the room while occasionally typing something on his cellphone and rubbing his bruised face.

Observing the male student council members Kaihin who gathered to listen to the student council president explain about Valentine's Day and _globalization_. '_What are they doing justly talking without doing anything!_?" Hachiman thought.

"Good idea, right," Said someone leaning next to him. Hachiman, who was typing something stopped and glanced at the person and saw Hayama Hayato, the dazzling prince of the school talking to him.

"This way, they can act naturals," Hayama continue said, while paying attention to Yumiko and Ishiki's booth. Hachiman ignored him and continued typing something on his cellphone.

"Tobe is also seen having fun getting chocolate," Hayama turned seeing his friend Tobe smile accepting chocolate cake from the fuzoshi girl.

"I don't care about chocolate or Tobe, especially Tobe" Replied Hachiman without looking still typing on his phone.

"You're so cruel," Hayama laughed towards Hachiman. "Hmm, it seems like you are busy, Hikitani-kun?"

"It's nothing," Hachiman answered closing his cellphone and putting it in his pants pocket.

At that time there was a blonde girl in ponytail walking into the room. The style of clothing worn by the girl is slightly open like a deliquent girl but exudes a tomboyish aura because of her cute face even though the girl is making a scowled expression when she sees Hachiman and walks up to him while carrying a plastic bearing the seven eleven logo.

"Oi senpai, you didn't tell me where this room is, you jerk!" Said the girl kicking Hachiman's leg after standing in front of him.

"Ouch, I already replied your chat, did I?" Said Hachiman who stroked his feet.

"You only tell me what the name of this room and doesn't tell me which building is, you weird eyes asshole!" Said this girl kicking the other Hachiman's leg.

"Ouch! Okay sorry! Can you stop it. It's freaking hurt, "Hachiman said, annoyed.

"Served you right, Hmmpp!"

Hayama, who saw their interaction was a bit surprised to see the arrival of a girl who looked like a foreign girl chatting with Hachiman.

"Ma ma Hikitani-kun has apologized, so don't kick him again," Said Hayama trying to intend to help Hachiman.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the girl eyeing Hayama up and down. Hayama scratched his cheek a bit nervous from her staring. To be honest her eyes is a bit scary for the prince of Sobu.

"I'm Hayama Hayato, nice to meet you" greeted Hayama with thousand megawatt smile.

"Hmm whatever blondie, I don't care," Said the girl rudely ignored Hayama and squating down beside Hachiman.

"..." Hayama fell silent with a strange expression of not knowing what to do.

"P-Pffft! ..." Hachiman tried to hold back his laugh at Hayama's strange expression after receiving a rough up by this haughty girl. It's too funny.

"Ne senpai what is this?" Asked the girl looking around at the activities in the room.

"We are holding a cooking class event, specifically making chocolate because today is valentine's day," Hachiman answered. "Why? do you wanna join too Mordred. This is a collaboration event, so the materials have been provided by the student council, feel free to cook or make something" said Hachiman.

"Naah I'm not interesting with girly stuffy shit like this," Said the deliquent girl know as Mordred Pendragon. She recognized the student council president Ishiki Iroha as she saw the president stirring the dough. Then she felt a pair of eyes staring at her with sharp eyes from the black and pink haired girls who were wearing aprons.

"Too bad than," said Hachiman crossed his hand.

"Why senpai? Want some crap chocolate from me?" Asked Mordred trying to mocking him."Oh? I'm so sorry~ Did I poke a nerve there?" she said in mischievous face.

"With those weird eyes of course no one is going to give you some choco. Oh poor you senpai" Laughed Mordred.

"Just so you know I can get chocolate with these eyes easily, thank you" Reply Hachiman shrugged not mind her laugh at him. Well, he is already got plenty full of chocolate today.

"Oh yeah, keep dreaming senpai, keep dreaming" Mordred said in disbelief. She glanced at Hachiman then saw the two girls still staring at her like some pest. Now she feel irritated.

Mordred took something from the white plastic she was carrying. Then thrusting a can of Max Coffee towards Hachiman.

"Be grateful, senpai, because I am such a kind-hearted junior, I will give this as a substitute for chocolate that you really want, to comfort you a little," said Mordred trying to put a flat face but her flushtered cheeks said otherwise.

"Oh nice Mordred, I love to accept your gift for this humble servant," He said with mock bowing down to her. They opened the lid can and cheers before taking a sip.

"Wow, you two are pretty close huh?" Hayama asked after seeing the interaction between the two of them.

"Huh? You still here blondie? F*ck off!" She said glaring at him.

"Al-alright, no need for become hostile geez. I will see the others, see you again Hikitani-kun, Mordred-san," Hayama said with a smile that seemed forced and immediately left.

"You are blondie too, you know?" Hachiman said looking at Mordred shooing off the Sobu charming prince like some bug.

"I am, but I'm not a blondie with an annoying face like him," Said Mordred sipped her drink.

Hachiman laughed.

* * *

**Miura POV**

"And done." Said Miura Yumiko after finishing pouring the liquid chocolate into a heart shaped container.

"So what next?" Asked Miura. Not get a response from Yukinoshita or her pinkete friend. She turned to them to see why they were not responding to her question.

Miura saw what the two girls were staring and found Hikio chatting with a foreign blonde girl. Of course for Miura the scene looked strange enough, but seeing Hikio laughing and joking like a good friend with the girl. It's kinda new.

Miura still remembered the previous incident with the arrival of Morishima Haruka. Making a big noise after what she did with Hikio. As one of the most popular girls at school, Miura certainly knows who the black haired girl is. Without question, Morishima Haruka is the number one beautiful girl in this school. Three consecutive years won the Miss Santa Election competition. It's no joke.

She was a little relieved because the one Morishima-senpai approaching is Hikio, not Hayato, She didn't know what to do if Morishima Haruka approached her crush. Even with a very heavy though, Miura admitted that she could not match Morishima Haruka.

"Hmmm those two look so chummy with each other," Said Miura, then she saw Hayato coming. "Hayato~" she smiled at him eagerly to show him her first handmade chocolate. Then she turned at Yui who crumbled the chocolate in mold with her bare hands.

"Yui, you crushing my chocolate!"

* * *

**Back to Normal POV**

"Ne Senpai, are you one of those two girls boyfriend?" Asked Mordred has enough being glaring by some chicks. She glaring back at them.

"No? they are only my clubmates," Hachiman answered, focusing on the cuteness of Keika who was trying to decorate the cake she made. Hachiman was not aware of what had happened between Mordred and his two clubmates.

"It's that so" Mordred raised her eyebrow then stood up and leaning beside him and close up the distance almost look like their bodies touched each other. Her smirked became more wide when she saw those two girls intensified their glaring.

"It must be nice to have a real valentine's chocolate from your clubmates," Asked Mordred flipped off the two girls.

"Real or not, it's about the meaning and efforts," Hachiman said to her. "And to me your gift has been decided to be the best in my top list, even if I get more chocolates later." He said then take the last sip of his drink. '_What should he say? he just love Max Coffee_'

"W-wha! What are you said?! spurted some bullshit again!" Said her with blushing face. Then she punched him in the stomach. "Your shit doesn't mean much to me, y-you think I can get swayed by that, huh!?" she then headbutt him."B-Bakaaa!"

Mordred face is so red, she never feels so embarrassed like right now. She left him who was squatting in pain. Before she walked out of the room, she turned and gave another flipped off finger to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, then still blushing she running away.

'Ouch! What is her problem?!' shouted Hachiman in pain not understanding why the girl was angry when he only gave her a compliment!

"Ohoo~ Aren't you popular now Hikigaya-kun?" Whispered someone in his ear. Hachiman looked up to see Haruno Yukinoshita approached him with blank eyes while smiled. "I don't like how you blatantly cheated on Yukino-chan like that, hmm?"

'O-oh sh $ T!' he cursed. Why he saw an imaginary thing of him being stabbed by this woman!

"You hate nice girls, but you don't mind a mean girl huh?" Asked Haruno touching his chin. "I can be the meanies girl you've ever found, you know."

'_Please someone saves me!_' Screamed him terrified by this yandere woman!

"Yo everyone~ your beautiful and single Hiratsuka Shizuka is right here!" Shouted a beautiful black haired woman wearing a white lab coat entered the room.  
Hearing that, Haruno stood up and approached Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Listen, listen Shizuka-chan~ how do you let Hikigaya-kun become so popular!" Asked Haruno pouted at her former teacher minus the Yandere tendencies.

'Thank you sensei! I will marry you when I am a graduate if you are still being expired Christmas Cake!'

* * *

The event went back smoothly with all the participation finished making chocolate.

"Hikki please try this," said Yuigahama showing a plate of chocolate cockies to Hachiman. He stared suspiciously at the cockies.

"Yosh, iku (here we go.)" he mentally said preparing to eat the cake after deep inhale.

"Looks like you are preparing for a bad situation, but take it easy I also made it." Said Yukinoshita looked at the signs of Hachiman.

"I see, so it safe than," He sighed.

"That sounds really cruel!" Yuigahama shouted pouted at him. Hachiman picked up one of the cockies and ate it.

"Well, thank you it's delicious," Hachiman said after swallowing the treat. This made Yuigahama and Yukinoshita feel happy radiating on their faces. Haruno approached them while crossing her arm over her chest.

"Hmmm, so this is what you called a genu-?" Before Haruno finished talking someone interrupt her.

"WOAAAAHH! I can't believe it! It's Sakurajima Mai! The most famous popular actress!" Orimoto shouted in fanggirl squeal. She inadvertently interrupting Haruno. They all turned and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair using a rabbit-shaped hairpin near the door.

"You are Sakurajima Mai-san right? I'm your big fan. I didn't know you were one of the students at this school! May I ask to take a picture together, please?!" Begged Orimoto who approached the actress.

"Yeah... sure," Said Mai sweatdropped. She is waving toward Hachiman. "Hikigaya-kun kochi-kochi (come here.)".

"Well excuse me you two, thanks again for the chocolate," Said Hachiman to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama before walking to where Orimoto and Mai were standing near the door.

"Ne Hikigaya-kun if you please," Said Mai. Hachiman knows what she means by that. He picked up Orimoto phone and takes the photo.

"Thanks Hikigaya, one more Sakurajima-san may I shake your hand please," Orimoto shameless begged again. Mai as a professional actress certainly can not refuse.

"Of course," Mai said, smiling, shaking Orimoto's hand.

"Kyaa, your hands are so soft, I can't wait to tell Chika later, Thank you very much Sakurajima-san!" Orimoto bowed and walked to her group again with a huge smile.

"Being an actress can make someone happy like that huh?" He asked looking at how happy Orimoto is.

"Well the actress job is hard and very demanding, but when you see people happy because of your presence, it's felt paid off sometimes," Said Mai. Then she frowned at him. "Aren't you happy too? I'm coming here now?"

"I'm happy if you don't do anything silly," Hachiman answered. "Aren't you busy right now especially on this day?"

"Yeah I got invited to be a guest in the talk show this night, so don't forget to watch me later ok," Mai said smiling.

"Will you wear a bunny-suit in that show?" Asked Hachiman

"Of course not," Answers him with deadpanned stare.

"Then I'm not going to watch it- Ouch! Ouch!" He shouted grimaced in pain got pinched on the stomach by Mai.

"I'm astonished by your increasing of pervertedness, you pervert siscon" She gave him one last strong twist before released him.

"Freaking hell that was hurt!" Said Hachiman rubbing his stomach.

"Now close your eyes," Ordered her.

"What would you do?" Asked him suspicious.

"Just close your eyes!" Said Mai demanded. He sighed and closed his eyes. She pinched him again.

"Ouch-uffff" Something sweet shoved into his mouth. He opened his eyes looking at smirking beautiful woman in front of him.

"How is it? It's good?" Asked her. He chewed and nodded at her with a flustered face.

"Ara-Ara-Ara~ aren't you two close," Said Haruno behind Hachiman with oversweet forced smile. Behind her followed by Yukinoshito and Yuigahama starring at Hachiman with dumbfounded faces, their brains still can't processed what is happening until now. Hachiman seriously stressted them out.

"Is it a problem?" Asked Mai replied with a perfect actress smile.

"Yes, it is~" Replied Haruno. The two smiling at each others with a lightning struck in the background.

"Hikigaya-kun, who is she?" Asked Mai turned to her favorite kouhai.

"_Hyisss yis Hyahuyo-shan, syii oorr yyeumhi oor shuueeer _(this is Haruno-san, she is alumni of our school)" Hachiman replied with his mouth still chewing.

"Hikigaya-kun, You better chewing it first before I shove it into your damn throat myself~" Said Haruno with a sweet scary smile!

'_Scary! This woman is so freaking scary_!' screamed him terrified by this onee-san.

"It's nice to meet you, but I need to go now," Said Mai while putting two chocolates candy in Hachiman pocket shirt. "Happy valentine's day, Hikigaya-kun, thanks for always helping me" Mai smiled at him.

"Yes bye~ Go as far as possible, I will take care of our Hachiman here" Chimed Haruno to Mai, Mai feel so irritated after hear that.

Mai then took out her marker and wrote something in Hachiman's hand, after finishing she nodded and smiled satisfied then left while waving towards Hachiman.

"See you later Hikigaya-kun" She waved then walking out.

"What did she write Hiki-playboy-kun!?" Asked Yukinoshita who had returned her sense after certain actress writing something on Hachiman hand.

"Hikki..." Mumbled Yuigahama with dark blank eyes starred at him.

Hachiman shows his hand for them. They gasped with a shocked face at what is written on his hand. Hachiman looked into his hand and blushing at what is it.

**PROPERTY OF SAKURAJIMA MAI!**

"This day is the day I am dead," He said defeated voice looking at the three girls who slowly approached him.

* * *

Thank for read this don't forget to review

5.912 words, it's preety long time ago I writed this much. You may a bit confused by why all the waifus is so chummy with him. Well that story to tell for anothers day.

Have a nice day, bye-bye~. ٩(●ᴗ●)


End file.
